The Man Who Was an Island
"The Man Who Was an Island" is the fourth episode to Chasing Seconds. It was released on October 23, 2013 and can be read here. Synopsis James Zanasiu Jr, Malte Kerzach, and Florence Brennan are on the S.S. Desnuda, traveling to Hughes Island, an uninhabited atoll. Before they arrive, the bomb set by Pomson in the engine room explodes and the ship begins sinking. When at first it appears Florence has gone down with the ship, Malte begins to tell Junior something about her but stops when she surfaces alive. The three reach Hughes Island and Junior and Malte go searching for the coordinates. They stumble across a native tribe hot springs, to their disbelief and astonishment. When they attempt to show the hot springs to Florence, all three are captured. The Chief welcomes them to the Iromish tribe and throws a large feast in their honor. Junior declines going to the feast as he is suspicious. Malte goes out of hunger and Florence genuinely seems to enjoy the chance to live in somewhat luxury. At the feast, Malte drinks too much Hibiscus extract and Florence takes him aside to clear his head. They spat when she attempts to seduce him, and Malte reveals that he knows Florence had been working with Pomson. Malte eventually returns to their hut, frustrated, and Florence does not come back that night. The next day Junior awakens alone and attempts to seek out the coordinates. He's stopped by Iromish guards, who do not allow villagers to leave the village perimeter. When Junior finds Malte at the hot springs, Malte introduces him to Johan, the tribe's hot springs cleaner, who reveals his past. Johan originally lived in Germany as a pool cleaner. He came to California some time before 2009 in the hopes of continuing his trade in a richer nation, but unfortunately at this time machines made his job obsolete. He joined a large group of jobless immigrants at a desert settement that promised freedom from the tyrrannies of technology and society. He became a member of the military force the settlement leader was training, and particpated in the attack on Pelvanida in February 2009. He stormed Dr. James Zanasiu's office and was shot in the chest. He then passed out for the duration of the fighting. He regained consciousness in time to wander through hallways of deceased, and as he fled the base he witnessed Dr. Zanasiu and the surviving members of his team recieve the military backup. Junior and Malte split up to find Florence and tell her this information. Malte finds her first when she leaves the Chief's hut, having slept with him all night. When they prove to still be angry at each other, Florence finds Junior and seduces him, just to taunt Malte. When Malte finds the two sleeping together in their hut he and Florence bitterly insult each other. James, thinking their problem is cabin fever, set a plan into motion to escape the village. Florence convinces the Chief to throw a dance party for her, while Malte distracts Johan when he is on guard duty. Junior escapes the village and spots black buildings elsewhere on the island. He cannot investigate as guards are chasing him, but he does reach the bridge coordinates and estalishes that they are wrong. The guards return him to the village, where the Chief angrily reproaches Junior and decrees that he and his friends must be sacrificed to Kayfabe. Kayfabe turns out to be a volcano, and the three are thrown into it...only to land in a very modern-looking spa. Florence explains to her confused friends that the Iromish Tribe is a resort, a place for rich folk to come and relax and get away from technology. Malte and James are less than happy at being tricked. However, Junior says it doesn't matter; there is only one set of coordinates left, and he knows they're right because it takes them right to the desert settlement Johan had described. Meanwhile, in said settlement an old man is surprised to find Pomson in his room. She declares that "They’ll be here soon...and we’ll be ready!" Characters *James Zanasiu Jr *Malte Kerzach *Florence Brennan *Chief *Johan *Werner Donitz *Pomson Trivia *This is the first episode where Pomson has nothing to do with the main storyline. This also occurs in "The Meaning of Love". *This episode is twice as long as the other episodes, clocking out at 40 minutes instead of 20. * The title, like most of the other titles, has two meanings. The first could refer to the Chief, as he is the leader, producer, and entrepreneur behind the Iromish Tribe. Secondly, it could refer to Johan, who lost his home, friends, and occupation and can never return. Category:Chasing Seconds episodes Category:Real-world articles